


Discovery

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: Grayson’s body lay on the floor, atop broken china. It didn’t look like there was a struggle. The locks of the door were not broken and apart from the upturned coffee table, nothing else was disturbed. Whoever had done this, Grayson had opened the door for them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, who wants some angst today? 
> 
> Damian is aged up to 17 for this fic, for my own peace of mind.

They find Grayson too late. He’s just a corpse by the time Damian gets there. And the absolute worst part… The absolute worst part is that it was entirely by accident. Damian had not intended to come to Grayson’s rescue. He hadn’t even known anything was wrong. He had just come to visit…

He had come to visit to complain about his father and to talk to Grayson about Jon. It all seems so trivial now. So small. While Grayson was taking his last breaths in a nondescript Bludhaven apartment, Damian was thinking about asking a crush out on a date.

Damian hates himself.

Grayson’s body lay on the floor, atop broken china. It didn’t look like there was a struggle. The locks of the door were not broken and apart from the upturned coffee table, nothing else was disturbed. Whoever had done this, Grayson had opened the door for them.

(And Damian refuses to think about how impossibly hard that still makes things. Grayson would open the door for anyone.

And he’s touched so many lives. There’s an unlimited amount of people who might come knocking.)

Damian’s knees buckle. His entire body feels cold all over. The body did not even have the luxury of looking peaceful. No one would mistake him for sleeping. It looked like someone had broken every bone in his body just for the fun of it.

There is a patch of blood on the wall. Damian refuses to look at it. He can’t bring himself to look at the body before him, either. He touches it and nothing happens. 

“Grayson?” No answer. There is a lump in Damian’s throat and he feels as if he’s going to be sick. His eyes burn behind his mask.

Damian does not know what comes over him. He lays his head against Grayson’s chest and listens. He hears nothing. Grayson’s eyes are wide open and sightless. Damian wraps his arms around Grayson’s shoulder, trying to lift him up, but he is too heavy.

Dead weight.

Damian does not know how long he lays there, unable to move, unable to speak, before he manages to turn on his communicator. 

“Is anyone there?” His voice comes out surprisingly steady. It does not sound like him at all.

“Look Robin, I get the urge to run away to Bludhaven, I really do, but can you at least tell someone before you go.” Drake sounds so long-suffering. “You know how much B fusses if he doesn’t know exactl--”

“Help me,” Damian chokes out. “Please.” 

They are the last thing he manages to say before all his words dissolve into sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for whumptober, but I sort of lost the fic for a while. But then I found it again! So I'm posting it! Not sure if that's a good or bad thing, though.
> 
> I'm acediscowlng on tumblr if you want to yell at me.


End file.
